The Rigode Nithec Esca Style
by Eat-Calliflower
Summary: What happens when the man ruling Earth is destined for destruction? Two helpless souls are bound to a lifeless desert planet in search of power, freedom, and-love. But they receive much more than they ever dreamed of...


AN: Okay, anyone who is reading this, you may want to actually READ it, not scan it. This story is a totally different plot than anything done in other fanfics. Yes, everything said in here is meant (i.e. Van IS four years older than Hitomi). Also, here's some background info. You're gonna want to know:  
  
Earth has been destroyed through nuclear wars, and industry.  
THERE IS NO GAEA!!!!! The only planets used are Nithec (previously thought to be a moon of Saturn) and Vestya (adjacent to Neptune).  
Yes, more of the Esca cast will appear later in this…story.  
  
CLAIMER: Yes, this is our plot, and it is copywritten, and if you use our ideas without our consent you can be charged with copywrite infringement.  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, the Escaflowne characters are not ours, but we wish they were!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Eries, you know, I've been thinking, since she's gotten bit-" Sora babbled.   
"Of course you have, everyone has. I, for one, don't believe in any of this prophesy crap… There is no Rigode, and she will die. No one has survived the-" Eries snapped.  
"-toxic poison of the Avex. They are the most poisonous of all snakes, I know. You have said this over and over again since she was bitten. It's just that she has lasted longer than all the others," Sora interrupted.   
"Yes, but your stupid prophesy says even if she is this Rigode, she may die. And she will be very weak. She will never fully heal," Eries whispered.   
Just then Hitomi suddenly spoke in monotone with her eyes glazed gray, "I am the One you speak of, fear not, I will survive this trial if not the rest."  
Sora jumped up from her computer chair, "I knew it!"  
"I-I-I can't believe it!" Eries stammered. "Look, she's out again, is she or-"  
  
-TWENTY MINUTES LATER-  
  
"How is she? I mean the, Yo-umm, Rig-," Van asked hopefully. He was twenty-three, four years Hitomi's senior. Van had wild brown hair and red-brown eyes. He had studied the prophesies on a foreign planet called Vestya his whole life, and when he heard of a girl said to be the Rigode, in Nipa, he raced to the planet of Nithec. He made sure to bring the Book of Whispers with him. He had to come and find her. If the Dragonslayers found her first, they would kill her and all would be lost.  
"She kept muttering about a temple-," Eries said, obviously bored with the subject.  
"-And then we sedated her. We don't want to be responsible for any information," Sora told him.  
"Please wake her up and leave me with the-I mean Hitomi. They are looking for her, and I have to take her." After Sora pressed a few buttons on her computer, Hitomi sat up.   
"Why is he here?" Hitomi said. He looked into her perfectly shaped emerald eyes and thought about how perfect she was. He reached out to touch a lock of her russet-brown hair, but she pulled away, stunned he actually tried to touch her. She was clothed in a reveling white gown which Van found quite attractive.  
"I want a glass of water," stated Hitomi. "Where are the cups?"  
"Over by the table, dear," said Sora, not really paying attention. As soon as Hitomi took two steps, she collapsed. Van caught the unconscious beauty in his arms.   
"She's too weak, I will take her to the Temple of Whispers," he said mournfully. "I don't have time for her to rehabilitate."   
"Why do they call it the Temple of Whispers?" Sora asked nonchalantly.  
"I don't quite know, the prophecy says something about the Voice crushing the Rigode. But I have been there, and there are no voices. I don't know, maybe it is symbolic," he whispered.  
"Just keep her safe," Sora said as Van carried her out the door. Then Sora added, "And keep her alive, too."  
And with this Van started the long journey to recreate the land he lost.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh my, I don't think the guys at home would believe this…" Van muttered to himself. They had been riding for six hours now and not one word from Hitomi. Night was falling, they needed to make camp; he made her a tent then rested her fragile body inside it. He was about to set up his tent, but he was too tired so he slept in the same tent as Hitomi. She did not object.  
Van hoped the Dragonslayers would not find them yet. Not until Hitomi could fight again. Prophesy clearly stated her powers increasing, causing anguish. What this meant he did not know. With this Van dozed into dream.  
"GET OFF OF ME!" Van was awakened by Hitomi hitting him in the head with her arm, and screaming in his ear. They were armed with no weapons, and the Dragonslayers were taking Hitomi. By the time Van was out of the tent he saw three Dragonslayers on the ground by Hitomi. She was standing above them looking at her hands.  
"S-something, a-a white light. I didn't mean to—oh, I'm dizzy," Hitomi whispered.  
Van ran to her side. "We must ride, now. I brought Fala," he gestured to a purplish-gray horse. "She is over there, next to that black horse, Kiiaba," Van said quickly.  
As he said this as beam of blue light shot from the symbol on her wrist. "What the- WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME! TELL ME NOW VAN!" The blue light had hit a pile of sand where an Avex was crawling out of, it's skin smoking.  
"You are the One, Hitomi. You are the Rigode. After the Dragonslayers destroyed the Milky Way, a prophesy was written saying if you survived the Voice, whatever that is, and the journey, the Milky Way will be recreated. But your powers are growing. It won't be easy. We have to hurry. More Dragonslayers will come for you."  
"Basically, you are telling me that I am the Chosen One, the One that can recreate what the evil One destroyed? Come on Van! What kind of idiot do you take me for, I am only nineteen! I don't have any special powers-ewwww! A spider!" A green light shot from her eyes and killed the creeping spider in a flash of light.   
"Ummmmm, what were you saying about that Prophesy?"  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi got on Fala and Van on Kiiaba and they started off. At sundown Hitomi stopped. "Van, did you hear that?  
"No, what?"  
"That voice."  
"What voice?"  
"It said, 'Come, come be mine.'"  
"Oh no, the Whispers, that's what it meant," Van said under his breath.  
"What? Who?" Hitomi nagged.  
"The Temp-," started Van.  
"The Temple of Whispers."  
"How did you know that, Hitomi?"  
"The Voice told me."  
"It's happening…It's at least a week to the Temple. Come on, I know you are weak, but we must go."  
"I'm not weak, yet," she muttered the "yet" under her breath. "I can fight better than you, and I have these new-found powers at my command."  
"Right. Well, you fight, how?" Van teased. Hitomi took it seriously.  
"I don't know, I just, well, do. When I woke up, I just knew things I shouldn't have. Sora said I spoke to her, but I don't remember."  
The two ate an Azu Sora had given them and rode on.  
  
-THREE HOURS LATER-  
  
"So, Hitomi, how are you doing?" Van asked to no reply. "Hitomi. Can you hear me?" Van halted Fala, and looked at Hitomi. She was sitting upright, but her eyes were glowing. Her powers were growing and she was hearing the Voice.  
As Van turned Kiiaba to grab Fala's reins, green light shot from Hitomi's eyes. The green light hit Van and sent him flying off of Kiiaba. Hitomi too had fallen off her horse, and sat in the sand looking at Van. Fala and Kiiaba were galloping away from the now-gone light.  
"Van, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-," another beam of light shot from her eyes and hit Van sending him flying another hundred feet away. Hitomi lay in the sand shuddering. Van walked over to her, with a searing pain in his shoulder. He graced her shoulder with his rough hand.  
"Van, get away! I don't want to-," but it was too late; a green light shot from her eyes and threw Van into a nearby tree. Van slipped from the branch and fell lightly to the ground. "VAN! HELP ME!"  
Van looked for Hitomi, but he couldn't see her. Then she flashed back into sight. "Van, I can't move! HELP!"   
So Van did the only thing he could do, he bent down and kissed her. She, of course, didn't object.  
  
AN: Like? No Like? Let us know! Flames are welcome! 


End file.
